


Do You Want Me Too?

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kicking Orc Arse, Kissing, Orcs, a small moment where the reader is mean, cheeky Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I would like that Bilbo attend the wounds of the warrior girl who is in the company. She was wounded by orcs in an attack and Bilbo take care of her and after receives a direct statement of love and many kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likarian/gifts).



> I'm sorry that it took a while! I hope you enjoy! (If this isn't the way you pictured it, I would be happy to rewrite it! )

The sudden noise of twigs snapping made the whole company jump up in surprise. They took out their weapons at the same time the orcs came out from hiding.

Y/n ran quickly to an orc and fought with it until it dropped dead on the floor. She looked all around her and saw that there was at least two dozen of them. She sighed in relief since she saw that Azog and the wargs weren't there. Although if they had been, perhaps all of them would have been dead already.

She began to fight again and saw that Bilbo was in trouble. Y/n rushed over to him and stabbed the orc straight through the back, then she suddenly made a swift movement and decapitated it. The halfing looked at her and smiled in thanks. She smiled back and continued on. 

The company fought hard and finished off the remaining orcs. They were each covered in blood from their enemy and themselves.Deciding that it would be best to leave the bodies and find a new campsite, they walked some distance and found a perfect spot. Each dwarf was tending the wounds of another and a hobbit was tending the wounds of a lady.

“Ow!,” Y/n hissed and clenched her teeth when Bilbo cleaned the open cut on her forearm. He softly patted the cut and wiped the dry blood off, “I’m sorry. You have many lacerations. It is going to hurt even if I try my hardest to be gentle.” 

“Well aren't you lucky… You’ve only been scraped while I have been sliced all over! You hardly helped. You just stood there!,” she said with a hint of sarcasm. Bilbo cleared his throat and looked down, hurt by her words. 

It was enough that he had been treated like a piece of filth by Thorin and some other members but he didn't expect being treated like that from her. He finished binding the rest of her wounds and was about to stand to walk away to have a moment to himself but y/n lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo turned and looked at her, pain from her words still lingering in his eyes. 

She smiled sadly at him and hugged him. “I am truly sorry for saying those things to you. I did not mean to say it. You fought well today, Bilbo. I hope you forgive me,” she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. 

The smile on his face was enough to tell her how he felt and she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bilbo smiled wider and blushed. He looked away and blinked.

Y/n smiled too and gave him another kiss on the cheek. He slowly turned to her and she smiled cheerily, “Thank you for dressing my wounds. I have to say, Bilbo, you are a very decent gentleman. As I said previously, I am terribly sorry for insulting you.” She moved closer to him and gave his neck and jawline a few kisses. Bilbo tilted his head and moaned. She then placed her lips on his ear and tenderly bit his earlobe, “I love you Master Baggins. From the very first moment I saw you, I knew that you were everything I wanted. But I do have to ask you one question.” Leaning away from him, she cupped his cheek and asked, “Do you want me too?” 

Bilbo chuckled and nodded his head, “Of course I do. I love you as well. And I also forgive you.” Y/n slightly laughed and brought Bilbo closer to her. She kissed him and he kissed her. All of the sudden, they jumped at the sound of the company’s applause. Y/n blushed and Bilbo laughed nervously. “We knew it!,” Kili shouted. “Looks like we will have to keep an extra eye on these two,” Thorin smirked and looked at Balin. “Aye. They can handle themselves. I think...,” Balin smiled at y/n and winked at Bilbo. Everyone laughed and y/n grabbed Bilbo’s hand and he looked at her with a new pair of eyes. Eyes that will never see her the same again.


End file.
